


Carve into your heart

by languageismymistress



Series: This is Halloween [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD family fun for all, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Coulson calling an Urgent Agents Meeting never sat well with any of them





	Carve into your heart

Coulson calling an Urgent Agents Meeting never sat well with any of them. Daisy shared a look with Yo-Yo who seemed to be dragging Mack behind her who had Avery in his arms who was trying to escape. In that moment, Daisy swore, her and Avery were separated at birth. Angel walked in, looked at them all and sighed. His hand, the one out of the room, dragged in one Robbie Reyes who was followed by a laughing Gabe.

At least they were all in this mess together.

And mess it was going to be.

None of them could have predicted this.

Yes okay, Angel probably did but it’s only because Phil is his dad.

What they, Daisy and she assumed Avery, expected was a lecture about the Baroness hair. What they got was a covered room in white sheets of plastic, carving tools and…

“PUMPKINS!”

Daisy laughed as Avery struggled out of Mack’s hold and leap at Phil in a hug.

“This is the best surprise ever!”

Each agent laughed, Angel’s eyes remained on Avery the whole time.

Daisy gave Yo-Yo a wink, their plan will come together a lot sooner then they first thought.

“Right, everyone team up and get to work, the creepiest pumpkin wins.”

“SHOTGUN ROBBIE!”

Gabe looked over at her with a look of disgust.

Daisy smiled as Gabe shook his head.

Robbie stared between the pair.

“You can some with me Gabe.”

They all looked at May. Not that the offer was lovely, but that she sounded it. Avery pretended to shiver and Daisy threw a piece of already-carved pumpkin at her.

“No food fights.”

Mack put a stop to their fight before it started.

“FIIIINNNNEEEEE.”

Avery linked arms with Angel and moved towards two pumpkins.

Daisy sat and patted the spot next to her for Robbie to sit.

He did with a look of concern written over his face.

“I have an idea.”

Robbie waited, listened and laughed at the idea. His grin told her he agreed. A lot.

They were going to win this for sure.

Everyone sat and carved, Halloween tunes floating out of a small speaker set up in the corner. Daisy didn’t take much notice of everyone else’s pumpkins, her focus was on her and Robbie’s pumpkin alone.

Robbie carved the bottom out, with a hole big enough for their encore of their planned presentation. Daisy just sat and made a face in the pumpkin, one that didn’t seem scary at first. It will though. Both of them knew it.

“This is good.”

Daisy nodded, missing Robbie putting his tools and the spare pumpkin to the side.

“Daisy.”

She hummed.

“Chica?”

She looked up.

“Yeah?”

“This is good?”

Daisy nodded.

“We should do it again.”

“You want to carve another pumpkin?”

Robbie laughed.

“I want to go on a date, a proper one.”  


Daisy knew her cheeks reddened.

“I take the blush as a yes?”

Daisy nodded, a recurring thing around Robbie.

“Good.”

“Good.”

Both smiled and went back to their work, finishing in time as Phil called time.

Each pair went in turns showing off their pumpkin. Most laughed, one cried, it was a normal family situation all round until they got to them.

“Okay, let’s see it.”

Daisy held the pumpkin in the air as Robbie turned into Ghost Rider, shoving his head into the pumpkin, highlighting the face and scaring each one of them.

Daisy fell onto the floor laughing and Robbie shook off melted pumpkin from his face.

“They win.”

Gabe booed and Avery threw pumpkin at them thus starting the food fight that Mack thought he had stopped.


End file.
